Miniminter
Simon Edward Minter (born: ), better known online as Miniminter (formerly miniminter7), is an English YouTuber known for his FIFA videos and vlogs. Biography Simon was born in Hemel Hempstead, a town in Hertfordshire, England. He has two older brothers called Nick and Johnny. Simon attended Berkhamsted School, a private school in his local area which educates students from the age of 3 to 18. It was here that he met KSI when they were both in secondary school. The two hated each other initially and came into contact (literally) at the age of 12/13 when they had a physical fight in a class. The teachers stepped in and attempted to force them into an unlikely friendship. This ultimately worked and they have been best friends since then. Simon achieved one A*, two A's and nine B's in his GCSE's in 2009. However, he failed to get good A-Level results in 2011 so didn't manage to get into his preferred university. He ended up taking a gap year in the 2011-2012 academic year and even traveled to Ghana for two months when he was 19 to teach football to the locals. In the summer of 2012, Simon went traveling around the East Coast of America and stayed in six states. Upon returning to the UK the next month, Simon began studying criminology at the University of Hull. Simon met TBJZL when he was helping JJ film a video in London in November 2012. Tobi was long-term friends with Zerkaa and the four of them went out for a meal together at Nando's and got on very well. From JJ, Simon was inspired to create a channel of his own. He dropped out of university just three months into the term (after not enjoying the mass amount of theory on his course) and was then working on JJ's clothing line, Beast. Simon posted his first FIFA video in December 2012 just before quitting university. In April 2013, Simon did his first collaboration video with Deji. Around a year later, he moved into the (original) Sidemen House with three other members of the Sidemen. At this point, he had only known Vikkstar123 for a couple of months. Simon posted his first group video in March 2014: a crossbar challenge with various other YouTubers. After this, Simon's subscribers blew up to around 150,000. Simon lived in South East London in the Sidemen House (and the former Sidemen House) alongside Vik, JJ and Josh from 2014 to 2019. He currently lives with JJ in a luxuirous flat in London. YouTube Career Simon has two channels; his main channel is called Miniminter, and his second channel is called MM7Games. On the main channel he mainly uploads vlogs and challenges whereas on second channel, he uploads gaming videos. He's also a part of the Sidemen channel and MoreSidemen channel where all the Sidemen members make videos as a group. Simon captained Sidemen F.C. in the charity football match against the YouTube Allstars on 3 June 2016 in Southampton. He was positioned as a striker and he scored three goals and got a hat trick with it - one of which was from the halfway line which was so out-of-nowhere that the cameras failed to pick it up live. This was considered "the goal of the game" and was one of the most talked about events of the match on Twitter that night. Since then he has kept the ball used in the match as a memento. He also captained the second and the third match as well. In 2016, after months of speculation Simon revealed his car to his viewers. It was a red Range Rover Evoque which he still owns. He has now bought a Tesla Model X which mentioned was his dream car. Simon also has a podcast with his friend Randolph called the "What's Good Podcast" where they both talk about things happening in their life and on youtube. Simon is one of the most successful YouTubers in the world with an estimated net worth of $12 Million. Trivia * Simon's favorite color is red. * Simon's shoe size is 12. * Simon has two brothers. * Simon has no sisters * Simon is 3 days younger than Zerkaa, who is another Sidemen member. * Simon has known KSI since Year 7 but they did not become friends until Year 8. * Simon was one of the creators of the Sidemen. * Simon has been accused of having a one-night-stand with AshleyMarieeGaming whilst the Sidemen were away in 2015. This is often brought up in Cards Against Humanity matches. Simon denies the accusations, although there is enough evidence to suggest they are truthful. * Simon the youngest member of his family, with two older brothers. *Simon supports Leeds United because his Mum's side of the family are from Leeds. *Simon wears a ring on his pinky finger as it is a Minter family tradition. *Simon has a Tesla Model X and a Range Rover. *Simon and some of the Sidemen (Vikkstar123, KSI and Zerkaa) live in the Sidemen house. *Simon confirmed in SIDEMEN ANSWER THE MOST SEARCHED GOOGLE QUESTIONS that he is vegetarian. *In the video I FINALLY DID IT!, Simon gets laser eye surgery. *In the video SIDEMEN CONFESSIONS, Simon states he has 1 share in Dominos Pizza. *Simon is also good friends with Roman Kemp as they went to the same school and were in the same year. This was explained in more detail in this episode of the What's Good podcast. *Simon was sued by a meat company after he claimed he was a vegetarian and was arrested by the Metropolitan Police due to a lawsuit being filed against him. He later was found not guilty. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views